G.
G is one of the old survivors of Sukyaku City's total destruction. After that, his personality changed to be serious and cold to the ones he thinks hostile, and charming to the ones he cares about. However because of that, he has made some enemies in the current city. He has many names because of his spy profession. 'Appearence' G is a tall man that has short yellow hair. His usual clothes are an old jacket and hat, and a tuxedo. The only time when he doesn't use the same clothes is when there's a ceremony, when he only uses a white tuxedo. He has green eyes. He also has big eyebrows, but he hides it with his hat. 'Personality' While sometimes people think of G as a non-feeling person, he's a really cheerful person. His personality has made him a lot of friends, but enemies as well. Though he doesn't care for his enemies, just his closest friends. He likes rock music, and reading good books. He tends to fall in love easily, but he surpresses that feeling almost every time after something happened in his private life. 'History' After the complete destruction of Sukyaku City, G realized that kindness was not the answer to all. He disappeared for a short time, not saying a word to anybody. To prove himself what he was, he stayed for 2 nights in a row in a forest, facing death situations, and encountering many animals. But before the second night finished, G fainted because he hadn't eat for several days. He thought he was dead, until he woke up in a small house. He asked himself where was he, but before he could react an old man appeared in front of him. This old man told G that he had a strong aura within him, but in order to fully release it and take advantage from it, he had to leave the past. He doubted for a bit, but he finally agreed with the old man. He trained for several months with him, until he was sure that he could fully release his total power. One day, when G woke up, the old man disappeared. He tried to find him everywhere in the forest, but it was like he vanished out of nowhere. The only thing that he found was a note that said: "You are strong now. You can go back to your own home now" Taking the advice, he searched for a new home, and he found the new city that his friends found. He entered the city, knowing that he would finally have a normal life again. Or not? 'Plot' 'Powers and Abilities' 'Abilitiy' Metal Manipulation: G can touch any metal that is around him and he can transform it in any weapon he desires. It requires a lot of thinking since the particles in the metals are extremelly united and to manipulate it, he must break the force between particles and transform it to what he wants. To help this, G carries a belt with different types of metal and with that, he can easily dominate a fight by chaning his equipment. Abilities *'Sword': G can use any metal that is aroud him and transform it in a sword. *'Full armor': Using metal, he can wrap it around his arms and legs in order to create an armor that can either protect them, or use them as a weapon to destroy structures. *'Death's Scythe:' His most powerful weapon. To create it, he must use 2 different metals and the Cursed Metal (that he found in the ruins of Sukyaku City) to create Death's Scythe. He can only use it for a short time, and if he uses too much, the Cursed Metal will slowly drain his soul, and if that happens, he will become death itself. This cannot be used with Metal Energy. **'Metal Energy': Since the metals are composed by particles, he can use the energy between them to activate his weapon ir order to create more damage with it. The bad thing is that when he uses it, the metal is completely destroyed because the energy is so strong, and the metal can't take it all. With the old man's training, he has developed new abilities such as: *'Energy Ball': When he uses his Full Armor, he can focus his mind energy to create an energy ball that will get stronger based on how much energy he has stored in it. To amplify its damage, G can also use Metal Energy to add Particles Energy, which transforms Energy Ball into Hiton Ball. **'Element:' Because he was in differents climatic states of the year, and suffered larges changes of temperature, he can use the enviromental Energy to add an element to the Ball. The element will obviously depend in which part he is (If he's in a hot place, the Ball will transform into a Fire Ball, if he is in a cold place, The Ball will transform into an Ice ball, etc) He can use Metal Energy with this function too. 'Relationships' To be seen yet. 'Trivia' *G is often seen as a tsundere character, yet he denies it a lot. *He loves the TV show Friends. *His spy names are: Terra Santa, Alan Wake and others. *After Sukyaku's destruction, G's name started to be known in the new city, making him more "famous" 'Quotes' *''Stand up. If you don't have a helping hand, I'll be yours.'' *''My only desire .. is to be with the ones I love. Nothing more.'' *''A friend doesn't have to be with you to help you. When you think about him or her, he/she's there with you.'' Category:member